


preparations

by gachacrown



Series: misukazu week 2021! [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gachacrown/pseuds/gachacrown
Summary: for once in their lives misumi and kazunari actually paired up in a veludo way event holy shit( mskz week day 2 - fangs ! )
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: misukazu week 2021! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	preparations

_ Vampires have a really cool aesthetic to them _ , Kazunari thinks. He loves fashion as much as the next guy (unabashedly maybe even more!) but he has very little recollection of trying out anything with bishop sleeves himself. It frames his arm nicely, the flare travelling down smooth, and the way it gathered at the cuff added a dramatism behind it all. 

He turns to face his partner sitting on a chair a few feet away. "How does it look?" He's not one to seek reassurance so apprehensively but..  Misumi's eyes soften, making his heart flutter in a matter of seconds. Kazunari supposes he can allow himself to ask.

"Kazu is pretty," Sumi supplies. Simple, but endearing, because it's Sumi. Everything Sumi does and says makes Kazunari's heart explode.  _ God _ . "The ruffles at the front are like triangles."

He looks down and then at his reflection in the mirror. "I guess it kind of does!" He remarks, and then tries to adjust them. It provides little to no changes to his silhouette and outfit overall, but there's an itch in his empty hands he's compelled to satiate.

When they've lingered at the ruffles for too long, Kazunari finds himself fumbling at how his blouse is tucked in. 

“Is Kazu nervous?” Misumi makes his way over to wrap his arms around Kazunari’s waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. Kazunari leans back on instinct; when he looks at their reflection, Misumi looks ready to head out and start acting. His hair frames his face the same way as usual, but it’s the makeup that enhances the kind of allure a vampire would have.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but; “Kind of, yeah. We’ve never been paired up for an event before, have we? ..This feels kind of special.”

Misumi hums in agreement, seeming to admire how they look in the mirror. He has Kazu in his grasp in matching clothes, with individual differences and designs that make up their characters  for tonight. The lipstick is threatening, if a bit seductive, were it not for the amicable smile of his face seeking to comfort Kazu in his moments of doubt.

“Kazu has always done well in events like these,” he says, planting a kiss to his cheek. “Just do the same as you always have.”

The kiss makes Kazunari’s cheeks heat up. “If Sumi is with me, then I’m sure it’ll go smoothly.”

Saying it out loud fills him with renewed energy. He angles his head to look at Misumi with a smile, enjoying the electric feel of standing so close together. “I should start putting on the fake fangs,” he announces, regretting the way Misumi takes a step back to give him space. Oh well.

He finds the two packets on the surface of a stool at the corner of the room, kneeling down to take one and open it. It’s when he’s preparing the solution that he registers the fact the other one was untouched. “Are you not putting yours on?”

“Azami says it’s optional,” Sumi giggles at his reflection, admiring his teeth that was one of his signature charms. “He said my canines are prominent enough.”

Kazunari huffs to himself silently.

Silence.

“..Did Kazu want me to wear them?” Misumi sounds playful as he follows Kazunari to the stool. “Are you not satisfied with my triangle teeth?”

His weight presses on Kazunari’s back again. The feathery touch of Misumi’s hands on Kazunari’s shoulder, alongside the sudden drop in his usual pitch, makes Kazunari’s grip on the stick that was used to help mix and mould grow tense. To an artist, a tense grip didn’t mean a lot of good things — to Kazunari, as an individual with a very _very_ impressive boyfriend, well.

“..Am i allowed to say yes?”

“Hehe,” Misumi giggles, like he flipped a switch, softly kissing the back of Kazunari’s neck this time, before crouching down beside him to reach for his packet. “I’d like sharper triangle tips too.”

**Author's Note:**

> gurl idk how to apply fake fangs i watched 2 videos and went huh


End file.
